Egyptian Visitor
by Dragon n Desidera
Summary: (Last in the Egyptian Trilogy Seto x Yami) Atemu once again finds himself with his past and present loves in the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon: So here we are for the last story. If for some strange reason you haven't read Egyptian Dreams and Egyptian Miracles you need to go do so before you proceed.  
Seth: About damn time I came back  
Seto-whines- Couldn't he have stayed in the past?  
Atemu-smirks- If he had stayed then I couldn't get my wish! –purrs- And I sooooo want my wish!  
Dragon-groans- Desidera, I believe we have created a monster!

Desidera: For that reviewer who wanted us to be more careful with Egyptian...We are sorry if our Egyptian sentence structure is not correct. But it's better than nothing, right? We are trying as hard as we can and it's really not easy to look all of that up. Ignore it for the sake of the story, ok?

_Seth to Seto link_

* * *

"By Ra, you damn Tomb Robber, what have you done now! I promise you I'll have you killed!"

Once sedated bodies sat up in an instant as the new figure stood at the foot of their bed. Crimson and sapphire blinked as they locked onto azure, too stunned to do anything else.

The visitor smirked back at the couple, as he made his way to sit down on Atemu's side of the bed. "Seems things here went better than I thought they would. And here I was thinking that Bakura had went and messed things up."

Atemu stared wide-eyed at the man beside him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somehow, someway, Seth had appeared in this time, this place, and in the same room as he and Seto. A childish grin graced his face as he launched his still naked body at his Priest, knocking them both to the floor.

"Seth! Mrw-t! wi iw s-pr tw!" (Love! I have missed you!)

"Shhh, p3y-I pr-3." (my Pharaoh) Seth smiled as he wrapped his arms around Atemu who had his face buried in his chest. They held each other as if a storm was about to come, as if a wave was about to sweep over them, as if nature itself had decided to pry them apart no matter what.

It was so loving and so sweet, and yet to Seto it was the most painful thing he had ever seen. There he was sitting in the bed where he and the love of his life had just slept together, had just shared the most intimate pleasure, and next to him that same man he loved was passionately embracing someone that looked like his twin. First he sat unmoving, unbelieving. It must be a nightmare, it couldn't be true.

But Seth suddenly turned to him, his expression somehow guarded.

_Hello Seto_, he suddenly heard a voice ring in his head. He stared, at the same time thinking, 'No, please, this can't be happening to me'

_Accept it, Seto. I'm here now, it wasn't really my fault. I will explain it to you and to Atemu._

"Wy Seth! Wy tw-k m-n?" (How, Seth? How are you with us?)

"It is a long story, Atemu", the High Priest said solemnly, absently running his hand through Atemu's hair.

"Wait!" Seto cried, having found his voice again, burning with jealousy, "How come you can speak Japanese but I had to teach Atemu?"

"It's because of the Sennen Rod. You are I in this time. Because we both are destined to wield the Rod, we are connected. I know all your thoughts and feelings. Because of this I know your tongue. Atemu's potion wasn't designed to work the same. Since I only wanted to be here in spirit and not in body I wanted to be able to understand what I was hearing and seeing. Because of this I used the Rod as the focal point of my spell."

"You…what?" Atemu voiced his confusion, "You wanted to get to the future?"

"Yes", Seth explained softly. "I wanted to see how this worked out between you two, if the potion worked. It troubled me every night and every day. But because I thought it was impossible to get both my body and my soul to the future I attempted to make my spirit travel through time to let me see how things were going. But then everything got turned upside down."

His eyes turned a darker shade, as he stared at the wall.

"I always told you we had to kill that Tomb Robber, my Pharaoh. He is dangerous. I was preparing the spell that would send my soul to the future at night. Apparently he and his allies thought I was sleeping. The darkness of the shadow realm was about the room as he entered. Bakura leaped onto the bed, like a cat really, and sliced through the sheets with a long knife. It really was my luck that I wasn't lying in it, but hidden in a corner. I attacked him when he was still unaware of my presence, but he is a skilled fighter."

Seth glanced at Seto, feeling the other's memories of a similar fight, before continuing,

"Somehow he got in touch with the rod that was laced with an unfinished spell. My shadow magic must have mixed with his, and the spell was completed, differently from what I intended to achieve. And so here I am."

"And I am glad you are," Atemu whispered and tilted Seth's head down. There was wonderful, tingling anticipation between them when they leaned in to share a gentle kiss.

There was a loud crashing noise and Seth winced in sudden pain, head snapping up to meet Seto's eyes, who was now standing beside the bed, his nightstand thrown over in rage, his eyes blazing. His heart was clenching painfully, like someone was slowly squeezing the blood out of it. He could feel it growing colder, as if it would turn to ice any moment, and yet it hurt so much. Jealousy consumed his entire being, he lost control of his mind and his body.

"Seto!" Seth cried, sensing his incarnation's pain and fury, "Do not…"

But it was already to late.

"There they go again, Atemu! Your wonderful gods you worship so much! First they show me true, unbearable desire, then they give me what I want most in the world only to take it away the next day! And give it to someone else!"

Seto grabbed a random book, lying on a small couch table, and hurled it against the nearest wall, not even looking at it, because he was already gripping the next item on the table, which were his boxer briefs. Without interrupting the flow of his words he stepped into them.

"He had you in the past, he had your love back then and all I could do was watch. Can you imagine how difficult it was for me? But I still had the thought of the future and of Yugi's other, that didn't belong to him but was my very own obsession."

Having found his pants somewhere next to the bed he picked them up, while ranting on.

"The second he appeared all you said to me was forgotten. You fell into his arms, you wanted to kiss him, and you didn't once look at me, not once. What kind of relationship is that? I was wrong to trust you, I was wrong to believe you could ever love me like you love him."

"Seto…" Atemu whispered, scared, but the blue-eyed CEO's commanding voice shut him up.

"Do not try to play games with me, Atemu!"

His voice was like steel, with a cold, metallic reverberation, while he buttoned up his wrinkled blue shirt.

"I'm sick of your games. I'm sick of you, and of him. You don't need me here, I will leave you. Make sure both of you are gone when I return. I have a little brother and a company to take care of, I don't have the time to throw you out personally."

As he looked back, grabbing his trench coat he couldn't mask the agony in his face that Atemu had looked at for so many times. Seth shivered at the extreme emotions he received from the other boy, yet knowing he felt only part of the hurt Seto had to bear.

"No, please, Seto!" Atemu called desperately, as he jumped up to go after the other. But Seto slammed the door in his face and was gone.

The echo of the terrible sound filled the room as Atemu broke down in front of the door with a scream of helpless fury.

Fighting against the onslaught of emotions that Seto was unknowingly sending him, Seth stood up and pulled one of the blankets off of the bed. Walking over to the distraught Pharaoh, he gently placed the blanket around Atemu's shoulders, drawing him into a comforting embrace.

"Oh gods Seth, what have I done?"

"Hush, Atemu. You haven't done anything, not really. You still love me just like I still love you. But I am content that you are happy now. I wanted you to be with Seto in this time. And I was truthful in what I said. I only wanted to come here to make sure he had done what he was suppose to do and that you were alright. I have no indention of taking you back with me. Not that you would go back would you?"

Emotional crimson eyes glanced up into Seth's before they looked away unable to look the other in the face. "I…"

A sad smile pulled at Seth's lips as he took a hold of Atemu's chin, gently making them make eye contact. "You will not hurt my feelings. He is still me and if you love him then you and me are still together; just in another life."

"I still love you Seth, I think I always will but Seto is my life now. He has my heart and soul. No I would not return with you. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize my Pharaoh," he said as he kissed the top of Atemu's head, nuzzling into the silken locks. "I understand. I'm actually glad. You have a new life here, away from the worries, the burdens, and death threats. You can live as you should now."

Atemu chuckled as he relaxed his body finally against Seth. "Speaking of a new life. You shouldn't be calling me Pharaoh anymore. I should be calling you that, Pharaoh Seth."

"tw iw rb-w3t pr-3 Atemu n wi. P3y-I dw3w hr mSrw sbA." (You are always Pharaoh Atemu to me. My morning and evening star.)

"Such flattery cousin." Atemu let out a sigh. "I need to find Seto."

"Yes we do. I must make him understand that I have no will to take you a way. And you need to reaffirm your love to him."

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to find him. I do not know much about this city and I do not know how to drive."

"Ah, that's where I come in. I'll just have to dig into our link."

"Alright," he said as Atemu stood up. "You find him and I'll hunt you down some clothes. You can't go around in Pharaoh attire."

Leaving Seth on the floor, Atemu pulled the blanket closer around him and walked over to the closet and began to find something for him self to wear. It had been along time since he had moved his stuff into Seto's room; ever since they had spent the first night just sleeping in the same bed.

Rummaging around, he found a pair of black leather pants that he had grown fond of and slipped them on. After buttoning up a blood-red long sleeve silk shirt, he quickly found a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck of Seto's to give to Seth.

"I found him." Seth said from behind Atemu. "He's at his office."

"Hmm, figures. Kaiba Corp. is a safe place for him right now." Atemu walked over and handed the clothes to him. "Put these on and then we'll go."

* * *

Fingers typed mercilessly on the keyboard as sapphire eyes scanned the figures being imputed. Body tense with more emotions than he cared to admit, Seto tried his best to drown himself in his work. But his heart and mind were in a constant war with each other, resulting in more than a few mistakes in his work.

In his mind's eye, he could still picture Atemu and Seth together looking at each other with love and joy radiating in their eyes. He could just image what they were doing in _his_ bed right now, while he was here trying his damnest to forget what he had witnessed.

Were they laughing at him? Would the evidence of their lovemaking be left like a calling card, taunting him, torturing him with its presence? Or was Atemu already back in Egypt standing beside Seth as they ruled the great nation together, quickly forgetting their time they had spent together?

Too many question and he wasn't sure he wanted the answers.

Weary eyes slid closed as his fingers stopped moving over the keys. He was going to have to face the facts that Atemu was not his anymore and maybe never really was. A hollow chuckle spilled from his lips. He had lost the only person he had ever loved to another him of all people.

Sighing, Seto got up from his desk and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Unfocused blue eyes peered out into the Domino nighttime skyline while he crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to think about the pain he felt in his heart. Such feelings were new to him and he was helpless to stop them. But while he was here he could at least hide from his brother's knowing eyes and questions. And he wouldn't have to walk into an empty house again.

* * *

"He learns fast," Seth stated with barely concealed pride. They were standing on the sidewalk waiting for the bus to arrive and take them to Kaiba Corp. since neither of them had a remote idea of how to drive a car.

"He just shut the mind link down. I have no idea what he thinks or feels or where he is."

Atemu fidgeted nervously. "Great. Now how much longer till that damn bus thing arrives? He could have gone anywhere and we have not a chance of finding him."

"Don't worry, my pharaoh," Seth tried to calm him down, "We will find him. Where else would he go? It wouldn't make sense for him to leave, he feels safe where he is right now."

The other sighed. "I guess you're right, Seth. I'm just worried. Damn, I feel so guilty, I should have been more considerate, I should have thought about his feelings. But it was such a rush of happiness to see you again…Ah, I'm so terribly sorry."

Gently Seth took his hand. "I promise you we will find him and then you can tell him that yourself. All will be well, Atemu, trust me."

Atemu squeezed his hand and they went back to staring ahead. Occasionally the crimson-eyed teen would glance over at his former lover who examined the new world with confusion but also delight sparkling in his eyes. He was not afraid of all the things that had scared Atemu when he had seen them for the first time, or perhaps he just didn't show it. The sounds of cars and their remarkable speed didn't scare the High Priest, the skyscrapers didn't intimidate him, things and pictures moving on their own, like magic, held no threat to him. Strangely, Seth wasn't affected by any of it.

Somewhere back at the station a signal rang out and they saw the bus rounding the corner, coming to a stop in front of them, doors springing open. Holding Seth's hand tightly in his, Atemu gathered all his courage and climbed into the foreign vehicle.

"Why doesn't any of this intimidate you?" Atemu wanted to know when they were both sitting somewhere in the back row, far away from the other people.

"I do not know", Seth answered quietly. "Of course it's strange and fascinating and so very different from Egypt…but I know that I will return home, so I regard it as a dream."

"Home," Atemu said softly, "What's home? Where is home? I have no idea Seth, I think I feel at home here now, but every time something new is thrown my way I get that feeling that I will never be a part of this time."

Seth lifted their clasped hands to his lips and chastely kissed Atemu's fingers. "Home is with the ones you love. You will be at home in Egypt as long as you love me and I am still there, as long as our era lives. But you are here now with Seto, and he loves you as you love him. You will be at home wherever he is, be it this…Japan or Egypt or the afterlife."

Atemu was silent for a second then he smiled and told Seth very quietly, "I want to embrace you now, cousin."

Seth quirked an eyebrow, "Why, then go ahead, love"

"Oh, but I can't", Atemu snickered, "People here are modest. They don't even dare to bare their chest when others are watching."

"Are you sure the reason aren't just those horrible temperatures?" Seth mumbled, crossing his arms to draw some warmth from there.

Finally the bus arrived at the Corporation building and they jumped out, quickly making their way through the large glass doors. All around them people in black suits were hurrying along; only one person was seated at a table, staring at what Atemu recalled Seto calling a laptop. It was a young woman with blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail high on her head.

"Excuse me," Atemu approached her, "We were trying to find Seto Kaiba…"

The woman glanced up briefly, and then returned to her work, starting a long speech beginning with, "I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Kaiba doesn't receive random visitors. You need an appointment, or a very pressing issue to…"

Suddenly she stopped, her head snapping up again, eyes fixed onto Seth.

"B..but…Mr. Kaiba. Uhm. This…there is someone who wants to see…you."

"What?" Atemu spun around. "Where is he?"

"He…he's standing right next to you…sir", the poor lady whispered, Seth staring at her without saying a word.

"Uh", Atemu said, finally realizing the error. "Uh, there you are Mr. Kaiba," he quickly tried to take control of the situation, "Well, we should go to your office then"

Seth just nodded along with the secretary as Atemu gave him a sign to follow him.

Having been with Seto to his company only once before he only loosely remembered how to use the elevator and where to find the CEO. He trusted his instincts though and led Seth into the small metal cabin that would lift them up to the top floor where he suspected Seto to be.

Before long, Atemu and Seth found themselves standing outside the massive doors of Seto's office. Seth heard a sigh coming from his smaller companion and raised an eyebrow. "Atemu?"

"I'm just nervous is all," he whispered as crimson eyes looked up into concerned azure. "I've never had to do this before. I think I would rather face down a hundred Bakuras than to have to go through those doors and see his haunted eyes. I know he doesn't want to see me right now, and I've hurt him terribly and I think…."

"Enough Atemu," Seth's voice was firm but gentle, cutting off his words. "You love him and he loves you. It may not be easy, but you two will work things out. I have faith in my future self and in you. So…" He placed his hand on the door, "Shall we proceed?"

"You're right, I can do this…for him and for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: -walks in and holds up a sigh- **LIME ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED** –and exits again-

* * *

Atemu held back a gasp as he took in the sight of once proud shoulders, slumped in defeat and sorrow. Long strong limbs were wrapped around himself as Seto gazed out the windows, unaware of anything else. The deafening silence was unbearable as Atemu and Seth stepped into the office.

Crimson eyes briefly glanced over to his cousin, seeing a nod of understanding, before he carefully made his way over to the CEO. His heart clenched painfully as he stopped just behind Seto. He wanted nothing more than to pull the other into his arms but he knew that he would not be welcomed just now.

"Seto?"

His body visibly tensed when he heard Atemu's voice from behind him. He didn't even realize that anyone else had entered his office. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that all his senses had shut down allowing him to withdraw within himself.

"Seto?"

He closed eyes, not wanting to turn around and look into those intoxicating blood-red orbs. Staying strong was the answer to his questions; he couldn't break down, not now not ever.

"Seto, please look at me."

That deep baritone voice washed over his senses like silk and honey. But he couldn't give in. He needed to just stay firm and the other would walk away. What was he here for anyways? Didn't Atemu have Seth now? Was he here to rub it in his face and tell him that it had all been some sort of cosmic joke?

Atemu sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to get a response out of the taller man. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed to tell Seto how he felt and the truth behind why Seth was here. And if it took him another three thousand years to do so he would. He was Seto's now, not Seth's. Fate had shown him that when their time together had been cut short. But he had the rest of his life now and he wanted Seto to stand beside him while he faced any new challenges that might be thrown his way.

"Seto, love, I know you don't want to see me right now, and I understand that but please just listen to me before you throw this….us…away."

The crimson-eyed teen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to 'forget' about you as you put it. It was not my intention. I was merely happy to see Seth again. To know he was alive and well. And I won't lie to you, I do still love him…I always will, but you are the one that has my heart and soul now. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean that Seto. _You_ are the only one I want. I love you Seto."

He took a chance and stepped up beside the one he was addressing and the pain in his heart doubled when he saw the other had his eyes closed, not looking at him. He reached out and placed a bronzed hand on one of the tensed arms crossed over Seto's chest. When it was not brushed away, he continued, taking it as a good sign.

"Seto, you were the one that gave me a new life. You took the time to teach me about your world, you were the one that came after me in the Shadow Realm when I needed to get away. You were the one that needed me then just as I need you now. Seto, you over looked my weaknesses and still loved me. I can not thank you enough for that."

Pausing, Atemu took another chance and wedged himself between the window and Seto's body. Crimson eyes looked up into the face of his lover, wishing the other would open up his eyes.

"Seth was telling the truth, he did not come here to take me away from you. And even if he had, I would not have left you. I told him that, and now I'm telling you. You, Seto Kaiba, have my heart and soul now, my home….my home is no longer in Egypt, even though a piece of Her will always be with me. No, my home is here in Japan, with you and only you."

Seth stood quietly in the background, knowing that Atemu had to do this by himself. He could tell that his other self was fighting a battle within and that it was between his heart and mind. Even with the link cut off, he could easily read the signs.

He smiled inwardly. Atemu's words were painful to hear, but he also knew he had given up his right to the Pharaoh's love a long time ago. And he had been truthful in what he had told his cousin. He was happy for him. Here in this world, Atemu could live a normal life that he had been denied so long ago.

Atemu had done his part in saving Egypt and the rest of the world for that matter, so now it was time for him to give something back to the one that had given up so much for others. If Seto wouldn't take Atemu back well then he was just going to have to make his future self see the error of his ways. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Please, Seto, look at me." Atemu said, bringing Seth out of his musings.

"Gods, Seto, I love you. Don't do this to me, to us." The smaller teen couldn't take it anymore. The silence was just too much. Hanging his head in defeat, he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the chest of the taller man as tears gathered in his eyes and slid silently down his face.

Seto opened his eyes, but he still refused to look at Atemu. While quiet sobs were shaking the other's body he tried to stare out of the window, silent, unmoving. "I love you", Atemu whispered into his chest. "I love you, I can't go on without you, I can't live without you, I can't…"

"No", Seto interrupted him. Atemu's breath hitched, he looked up. "No," Seto repeated, slowly shaking his head. "This is going nowhere. You can go on talking and talking and still I can see you jump at him with that expression of utter joy and love. No."

His hands crept up to the collar of Atemu's shirt, gently tugging the other upwards, finally daring to look at him. There was something inside of him that was burning. Burning, like his jealousy had earlier scorched his soul, the way it still did now. But this burning wasn't unbearable, it was simply urging him on, urging some streak in him that could be described only as desperate ruthlessness. He needed to know, he needed to feel, and that flame inside of him seemed to burn away his mercy, his humanity, eat away all weakness. And his shattered heart welcomed that hardening force.

"Atemu," he whispered, eyes narrowing at the sight of his love's wide ones, "Words are not enough. Not nearly enough. You need to show me. Show me. Show me now"

Seto's shirt slipped out of Atemu's fists as his hands unclenched and he inched back in shock. "I…I…"

The other's eyes hardened. "You what?"

"It's just…we…are not alone," Atemu mumbled.

"So he's there?" Seto questioned rhetorically, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, where Seth was still standing at the door, eyes dark, looking forlorn.

"So what? He is there. I can't believe words, I just can't. It's tearing my soul apart to know the way you looked at him. I need you to show me. Me."

"But…but…I ca…" the crimson-eyed boy breathed, scared.

"Atemu," came Seth's quiet voice from the background. "You know what you have to do." And slightly strained he added, "Show him."

"No!" Atemu said stubbornly.

"Yes!" Seth cried.

"You cannot ask me to do that!" the former pharaoh spat at Seto.

"You cannot ask me to trust you like this!" Seto shot back.

"You must do this now!" Seth added, walking over to them both. "You must do this Atemu, or this will never be fixed."

Fresh tears slid down Atemu's cheeks as he leaned forward towards Seto.

"I'm sorry, Seth", he whispered, as he started kissing Seto's neck with heartbreaking gentleness. The blue-eyed boy moaned deeply as Seth bit his lip, looking away. Atemu slowly, enticingly, worked his way down, as shaking fingers worked to undo Seto's shirt, giving him access to the other's well-toned chest.

Then Atemu stepped back in front of Seto, wiping some of his tears away and stripping down. Both Seto and Seth stared at him, unable to tear their eyes away.

"I offer you…" Again the spiky-haired boy's voice hitched. "I offer you my body." He pulled away the last of his clothing and kneeled down before the CEO. "For you to take. I'm yours. Forever. I can only give you my self; I own nothing in this world. All my belongings are yours, given to me by you. The only thing I can give you is my body, is my heart, my soul. Take it now and see that I speak the truth. I love you." That said he hung his head, arms wrapped around him self, shame filling him like never before. But at that moment he would have done anything Seto had asked of him to prove his sincerity to the one he loved.

But when Seto saw Atemu kneeling in front of him, completely vulnerable, willing to give him everything, and Seth averting his eyes again, left hand gripping his right arm in a painful gesture, the flames in Seto's heart were quenched, suffocated. He felt he could breathe freely again, without the cruel hand of jealousy squeezing his heart painfully. The flight of cruelty was gone, replaced with renewed trust. The knowledge that nothing in the world could ever take Atemu away from him.

"I apologize", he said softly as he kneeled down before the fallen Pharaoh, "I shouldn't have made you do this. I'm sorry, Atemu." Leaning slightly to the side, Seto picked up his shirt and gently helped the other back into it.

Eyes still averted, Atemu quickly pulled on his shirt, then stood up so he could step back into his pants. Feelings of being mocked lodged in the back of his mind but he tried to push them back, knowing that it had been necessary.

Sighing, Seto pulled the smaller teen to his chest, pale fingers running through the other's silky tri-colored locks. Gentle kisses were placed on Atemu's head, while he whispered apologies. A sudden clearing of someone's throat made him stiffen. Icy cold eyes turned to look to the emotionless mask of his look-a-like.

"When are you going back to your time?" Seto growled out, while tightening his hold on his love.

"As soon as I can find a safe way back. I will not stay any longer than I have to."

Giving Seth a curt nod, Seto turned his attention back to the still quiet Atemu. "Let's go home, love." When he felt the other nod his head against his chest, he quickly led the small teen out of his office, not once looking back to see if Seth was following them or not.

* * *

Seto ran his hands over his face as he sat on the edge of the bed listening to the sounds of the shower running. Atemu had been abnormally quiet the whole ride back and had retreated straight to their room, leaving Seto to deal with finding Seth a room to sleep in. He was just thankful that Mokuba had not been up at the time. Now was not the time to deal with the questionings of his younger brother. He had far greater things to deal with at this moment.

His body craved to go join his love under the warm water but his mind told him to stay put and let the other have some time to himself. Something was bothering the crimson-eyed teen and he had a feeling that it was his doing. Maybe he had pushed Atemu too far.

Noticing the sudden silence, he relaxed his posture and waited patiently for Atemu to emerge from the bathroom. Sapphire eyes watched carefully as the crimson-eyed teen walked out of the bathroom, with a fluffy midnight blue towel wrapped around his waste. Beautiful exotic eyes never once looked at him while their owner pulled out a pair of black silk pajama pants. Seto looked on with passion as the towel was removed revealing shapely legs only to be disappointed when they disappeared beneath the dark fabric.

Biting his bottom lip, Atemu crossed his arms over his bare chest and silently stood before Seto, unable to fully look him in the face.

Sighing, Seto held out his hand; "Come here Atemu."

Stepping forward, Atemu took his hand and was startled when Seto pulled him into his lap. A pale hand gently took a hold of his chin, turning his face so crimson locked with sapphire.

"Atemu," he whispered as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I did not mean to make you feel ashamed earlier. I didn't think about how it would make you feel, I was only thinking of myself. Forgive me."

"I would have done anything you would have asked. I just didn't know you wanted that. But I meant what I said; I am yours to do with as you wish. For now and forever."

"I know." Seto leaned forward and captured Atemu's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, baby." He said between the kisses he trailed down his bronzed neck.

"Show me, please. I need to feel you, all of you, inside of me, around me. Please."

Atemu's honeyed silk voice sent shivers of lust down his body as he gently rolled them over on the bed. Darkened sapphire looked on longingly at the beautiful man beneath him. He could believe he had almost lost this priceless jewel.

Their first time had been madness and feverish desire. Every single move or thrust had held unbelievable passion. Back then they both had wanted this just as much, hadn't been able to hold back. The need for touches had been stronger than anything, the desperate attempt to get closer to each other, more and more, until there was nothing between them, nothing but heat and sweat and whispers of shared love.

Now it was different. Looking down onto Atemu's flawless body Seto felt almost like he didn't have the right to touch, as if his pale fingers could taint Atemu's dark skin, as if his passion could smother the other. Hadn't he come close to that before? Hadn't it been his jealousy that had overridden the gentleness he held for the other boy?

Never again, he swore to himself, another bitter lesson he had learned. Love had only been invading his once so controlled life for such a short time, and yet he had already been going through so many of its infinitely different nuances. He doubted a whole lifetime would be enough to get to know all of them.

For now he settled for getting to know Atemu's body. There were so many things he had failed to notice the first time they had made love. It had been too fast; he knew that now. Not that he regretted it, no, quite the opposite, but still, there were so many more things they could do. For the first time ever it occurred to him that it might take him a whole lifetime to learn all the secrets of Atemu's body.

For example Atemu's neck. He had explored it many times with series of little kisses, but he had never tickled gently just beneath the hair-line, he had never licked it and then blown air onto the wet spot to elicit pleasured shudders. After those new discoveries Atemu sat up to strip his lover of his shirt. Atemu's eyes were dark as he let his hands explore Seto's shoulders and hair in return.

While during their first time Seto had been mainly concerned with Atemu's chest and groin he now discovered the full beauty of the other's back. He let Atemu lie down on his stomach and leaned over him. The skin there was silky smooth, his frame was delicate, his shoulders neither very broad nor very small, just right in his opinion. On his right shoulder blade Seto found a miniscule birthmark, which he kissed in utter abandon.

His tongue then found its way to Atemu's spine, starting between his shoulders and tracing its path down to the small of his back, where it lingered a little longer, its owner enjoying Atemu's moans and small movements. Then it danced along the rim of the smaller boy's pajama pants.

"Ihhh," Atemu complained, "That tickles!"

"Hmm, does it?" Seto smirked and started a full assault on Atemu's hips and lower back, biting, nibbling, tickling, until Atemu was trembling with laughter, trying to fend him off, turning around in the process so they were now face to face.

Seto looked up with a smile twinkling in his normally serious eyes, hair slightly disheveled, which gave him an almost mischievous expression. Atemu found that utterly cute. He pulled Seto towards him and kissed him.

"Do you forgive me?" Seto whispered against his lips.

"Of course," Atemu breathed.

"Do you still want me?" the taller man asked, almost timidly.

"Hna nb-i h3ty" (with all my heart)

"Hnm-i. Wi mri r iri-k mAA mrw-t-i." (Unite with me. I wish to make you see my love.)

"Sn-i" (Kiss me)

While he did exactly that, Seto undressed Atemu completely, his own clothing following soon. And once again began the gentle dance of desire. It was a controlled desire this time, gentleness lingering in each and every one of Seto's movements. He was afraid of damaging his lover through his lust. Afraid, now he had found out that he indeed had the power to do so. He, the one who had always delighted in power was now afraid of it.

Yet what did that matter? What mattered were Atemu's moans and panting breaths, his kisses and caresses, his skin, his lust. All that mattered was Atemu.

Seto couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted more, wanted this night to last forever, but felt the end approaching. He clung to every second of their lovemaking, trying to prolong it, but finally surrendering to their desire and with a last forceful thrust completed their pleasure.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Uh….I do hope he is sleeping"

"He couldn't have heard us, could he?"

"Are you still angry with him? You know it really wasn't his fault he came to the future"

"He shouldn't have been trying to spy on us at all."

"Come on, you know you would have done the same."

Seto frowned as his hand stopped stroking Atemu's hair. "I would not have done that. But it doesn't matter."

"You know, since he now is here you could as well make use of it and let him teach you some things?"

"What things? How to predict the floods of the Nile?"

"Stop making fun of our priests and culture. I thought you had already learned that lesson?"

Seto cringed. "Alright, alright. Now what were you really talking about"

"The rod of course. The Sennen Rod. It's not just a item you use for communication, you know."

He sighed as Atemu drew himself closer to his body; "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

Dragon and Desidera: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth groaned as he opened his wary sleep deprived eyes, looking up at the ceiling through cloudy vision. Last night had been hard for him to deal with since Seto's focus was obviously somewhere or on _someone_ else. Since the CEO hadn't fully understood how to close off their link, Seth had been forced to deal with the onslaught of feelings, visions, and undeniable lust that flooded him till he could take no more and closed off the annoying link on his side. But that didn't help the fact that he then had to deal with his own body and emotions.

Truly, he was happy for Atemu but that didn't mean he didn't feel jealous or even envious towards his future self. The only one he had ever allowed into his heart was and will always be warmed by another. There was a pain in his heart that he hadn't felt in since he was beside the former Pharaoh on the day his love had to seal himself inside that damned puzzle.

Turning his head to the side, he gazed out the open window, noticing the sun was set high in the azure colored sky. It had been late when they had arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion and so it was only right that all of them had slept in. And with an uncharacteristic sigh, Seth closed his eyes and pictured Atemu's body curled up lovingly next to his. Glistening copper colored skin reflecting the sun's rays as they shown down on them. He could almost feel the small teen's heart beat against his own.

Limbs twisted around one another in a desperate need to gain more contact. The unmistakable scent of Atemu lingering in the air, heated breath tickling his own skin, and beautiful ruby colored eyes looking at him and _only_ him.

Seth growled as he felt his body responding to the vivid images. He had to quit torturing himself like this. Atemu was no longer his, was no longer a part of his time. His beautiful desert flower belonged to another him, in another life, in another country.

Rolling out of bed, he stood up and walked over to the window. Arms crossed over his bare chest, he looked out onto the endless green land before him. He had to admit, this Japan was beautiful. So many colors, sights and sounds filled his desert-bred body making him want to stay and explore it as much as possible. There was so much to learn here; so much he could use to make his kingdom more powerful and wealthy. But he knew he could not stay.

His home was three thousand years in the past, in a place that nothing more than tourist attraction now. Egypt's future had already been decided for him and he wasn't about to go against the will of the Gods.

Opening up his side of the link, he carefully checked to see what his other self was up to, and was slightly happy to find that Seto was still asleep. Searching through the memories of the paler version of himself, he chuckled when he found references of having to take a cold shower when Seto's body had a mind of its own.

Well if it worked for him, it would work for Seth too.

* * *

Mokuba sat on the couch; not really paying any attention to the show that was currently on the big screen TV that had replaced the one that Atemu had blown up weeks before. A sly knowing grin graced his face as he thought about the fact that it was after three o'clock in the afternoon and his brother still hadn't gotten out of bed.

It made him happy to know that him and Atemu where currently sharing the same bed. The ancient Pharaoh was someone who seem to make his brother act more like a normal teenager, something no one, not event himself, had been able to do. And for that he was truly grateful to Atemu.

If someone that was over three thousand years old was able to make Seto happy, who was he to complain?

Sighing, he gave up on the TV and reached in front of him and grabbed a hard-backed book from the coffee table and flipped to the page that he had dog-eared earlier. Content, he relaxed further into the sofa, mind totally engrossed in the spellbinding pages before him.

He was so lost in the contents that he didn't realize he was being watched until a large shadow fell across his book. Glancing up, he started to smile only for slate-gray eyes to widen in confusion and panic.

"You're not my brother!" Mokuba gripped the hard cover of the book tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

Cool blue eyes looked him up and down. "So, you must be my other's younger brother. Mokuba, if I've read the memories right."

Quickly, the younger Kaiba scampered off the couch to stand behind it. "What are you doing back! Yami got rid of you in Duelist Kingdom!"

Seth stared at the now narrowed eyes of Mokuba, clearly confused on what the other was talking about. He was just about to search Seto's memories when something hard hit him upside his head. Stunned, Seth grabbed the aching area and glanced down to see the book Mokuba had been holding. "What the hell was that for!"

"I won't let you try to take over Kaiba Corp! I don't know how you got out of where ever the Pharaoh sent you but I'll make sure you don't harm Seto!"

Seth blinked at Mokuba's angered face only to turn around when the young kid ran off into the kitchen area. Confused and pissed, he went to follow the raven-haired boy only to see him running back at him with something round and black with the handle gripped tightly in both hands.

"Ow! Damn it kid! Stop!" Seth shouted while trying to fend off the rather dangerous looking object that the demon child kept hitting him with.

"Get out Fake Kaiba! I swear if Pegasus had anything to do with this I'll kill him too!"

"I said…OW…..what the hell are you…. Would you cut that out!" Finally having enough with trying not to hurt his other's brother, Seth grabbed the evil black weapon and pinned Mokuba's arms to his side. Unfortunately, this gave the younger Kaiba brother a perfect chance to kick him right in the balls.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs as the 'Fake Kaiba' dropped him in order to deal with more immediate problems. Taking off and up the stairs, Mokuba continued to scream; "SETO, ATEMU!"

* * *

Atemu was warm when he woke up. Comfortably, wonderfully warm. With a contented sigh he snuggled backwards into the warmth, not bothering to think about it. Ten minutes later his eyes snapped open again. There was an annoying sound somewhere, a bit like the bread cutter Seto had down in his kitchen. Concentrating hard Atemu tried to force his brain to make a connection between warmth and a bread cutter but couldn't come up with any plausible explanation, except that the two of them were counterproductive. That wonderful body heat was trying to convince him to go back to sleep whereas the strange sound made it impossible. Wait…body heat? Oh. Ohhh! Now he remembered, Seto of course. He smiled. Then he frowned because he had to start to think all anew. Seto…bread cutter…Seto….bread cutter…Seto….

"Chhhhhh"

Atemu actually jumped when the noise suddenly increased and turned around. And finally it clicked. Seto Kaiba was snoring. Seto. Kaiba. Was. Snoring!

A fascinated smirk spread all over Atemu's face, and he had to bite his tongue to keep the giggles from erupting. The great Seto Kaiba! Snoring! This could provide so much fun as a reason to tease his lover. It wasn't like the snoring was very bad, but still. Uhm. Well. He didn't actually want to piss the other off again so he decided he wouldn't mention it right now. They still had to sort out a little time travel problem.

Carefully, Atemu leaned down, poking Seto a bit to see if the snoring would stop. It did indeed and the satisfied ex-pharaoh lowered his face to kiss his lover gently on the lips. "Good morning", he whispered when he saw the other's eyes opening.

Suddenly there were screams and shouts down in the kitchen, and strange thumping sounds. In less than a second Seto was up, on his feet and already running down into the kitchen. Naked.

Atemu sat there open-mouthed, until he heard a scream, "SETO, ATEMU!"

Grabbing Seto's trench coat and his own bathrobe he raced after the blue-eyed boy worry and fear suddenly turning around like a carousel in his head.

"HELP!"

The second scream made Atemu stop. This wasn't Mokuba's voice, it was….it was Seth's! Oh Ra, what could have happened to the both of them? Storming round the last corner, he finally saw for himself and his mouth fell open. There was his loyal priest, hiding under the kitchen table while trying to fend off a black and red blur, that was swinging a …a frying pan?

Atemu did a double take. Then he dropped both trench coat and bath robe and shouted, "Mokuba, stop!"

The attacker froze in the middle of lifting his arm and stared at his naked brother and…well, almost-brother-in-law. Suddenly Seto started to snicker like crazy. He really tried to hide it, Atemu noticed, pressing his hand to his mouth, most likely biting the inside of his cheek, but it was still clearly noticeable. Seto was laughing.

His brother though was less than amused. "I'm trying to save you here," he screamed, "and all you do is laugh! Look at him, it's your evil other from Duelist Kingdom!"

"Mokuba", Atemu sighed, placing his hands on his temples. "This is a misunderstanding. Put the frying pan away and let me explain" He rubbed the skin trying to make his beginning headache go away. A second later still no one had moved.

"What is it now?", he cried, exasperated, when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Nothing, just the modern world's problem with nudity", Seth spoke up from under the table, looking unsure at the still raised frying pan in Mokuba's hand.

"Oh", Atemu said with a sigh and picked up the bathrobe, throwing the trench coat at Seto. "I figured we'd need these sooner or later. Alright, Mokuba, this is Seth, the former High Priest and now Pharaoh of Egypt." The current pharaoh of Egypt snorted and crept out from under the table, glaring at Seto when he started to laugh again.

"Uhmm…", Atemu continued unsure, "and this is Mokuba, Seto's brother, and he's a really nice kid. I have no idea why he did that right now" He gave Mokuba a strange look, but couldn't be angry when he noticed the smaller boy's obvious shock and embarrassment.

"But I do", Seto said and walked up to his brother. "Mokuba, listen, I appreciate that you felt responsible for our safety. I would have expected nothing less of you. But some things have happened in the past day you have to know about. We all have to do quite a lot of talking, so I suggest we get ourselves something to eat, maybe at some restaurant to show our guest around and use that time for explanations."

"Great idea, brother!", Mokuba smiled, "I'm very hungry" Then, for a long moment, he warily eyed Seth. Finally he held out his hand for the other to take. "Sorry for attacking you. I didn't mean to do any harm"

There was a strange fondness in Seth's eyes as he looked at his future self's brother. Seto of course noticed and growled in jealous fury, muttering under his breath, "Don't you dare…"

Atemu quickly grabbed Seto's hand to prevent him from doing something rash and destroying the momentary peace. Seth smiled and took Mokuba's hand. "It's alright, nhy sAw" (little guard)

* * *

Seth tried his best not to pay any attention to Atemu and Seto as they sat cuddled together at the table of the restaurant that Mokuba had chosen. It was hard just to sit back and do nothing when his inner mind kept telling him that he had Atemu first, that they had loved either other first. With every kiss, every sweet loving word that was spoken, every gentle touch, Seth wanted nothing more than to rip _his_ Pharaoh away and lay claim to him once more.

And the little devil beside him seemed to sense what was going through his head and tried his best to keep his attention. Even though it wasn't working, he mentally thanked him for it. He didn't blame Atemu; he knew that his cousin wanted to put any doubt in his other's mind that he didn't want Seth. And from the looks of it he was doing a good job. Seto seemed totally content, well as content as he could be with Seth still staying with them.

Explanations to the younger Kaiba had gone better than he had expected. The little imp was highly adaptable it seemed. Idly he wondered what had gone on in the Kaiba brother's life that made them they way they were. Oh, he knew he could easily find out but delving into Seto's mind, pull apart the memories, but he had sensed that some things were way to private for there was a rather well placed shield around those events. So he let Kaiba have his secrets, he had quite a few of his own.

"Seth."

The former High Priest turned azure colored eyes, with a raised brow, to look at his cousin.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away, if it is in my power, I'll do it."

Atemu sent a grateful smile, as Seto growled, tightening his hold on the small teen. "I wish for you to teach Seto how to control the rod fully, during what little time you have here. Now that it is in his possession, he needs to know it's full potential."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Just what was Atemu getting at? He knew very well that the former Pharaoh knew how to control and use all the Sennen Items, it had been part of his training when he was a prince. So why didn't he just train Seto?

Atemu watched the confusion wash, unnoticed by most, across his face. Hiding his knowing smile of amusement behind his drink, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly, waiting to see if Seth would voice his confusion.

As Pharaoh, he had been taught all the powers of the items, and had been shown how to use each of them. It was like stepping-stones. He first learned the weakest Item then went through them one by one till he finished with the most powerful one, his own Sennen Puzzle.

He could have easily taught his boyfriend the ways of the Rod, but that would defeat his purpose. His plan was simple. If he could get the two of them alone, then hopefully they could work out their differences. Seth put on a good façade in front of them, but one could not spend as much time with Seth as he had, love him as he had, without getting to know him in ways that other's could only dream about.

While Seto openly voiced his opinion about his ancient look-a-like, there was still some uncertainty there that Atemu wasn't even sure if Seto knew himself. While he knew that the two might never be on friendly terms with each other, he hoped at least they could be neutral.

"But…" Seth stopped as he noticed crimson eyes narrowing slightly. With a small bow of his head he began again. "If that is what you wish, then I will teach him all that I can."

"Thank you cousin."

Seto narrowed his eyes. It was not lost to him that Seth had started to say some thing else before he changed his mind. What was it that he was hiding? He growled, pissed that he couldn't read Seth like Seth could read his mind. What the hell was going on?

"Wow Niisama! You're going to learn how to use magic!"

Seto couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in Mokuba's voice. "I guess."

Wide, excited slate-gray eyes turned to look at Seth. "What kind of things are you going to teach him?"

"Well," he started, looking over to Seto to see him looking back at him with a bit of curiosity. "I use it mostly to seal Ka into tablets, but there are other uses for it. I can use it to call upon other Ka that have been sealed, it can be used to go into peoples minds, it's a weapon since it has a deadly sharp blade hidden inside, I can invoke the Realm with it, well I could until Atemu locked the Shadow Realm away."

"The realm is no longer sealed in this time, Seth." Atemu butted in. "I'm not sure why or how, since I have lost my memories of the past few years I was joined with Yugi."

"You lost your memories?"

Atemu nodded his head. "Yes, when I 'awoke' in this time, I was reverted back to my ancient self. I had to learn who everyone was again, the language, customs, things that I was told that I knew when I was with Yugi."

Frowning, Seth searched his mind, trying to find explanation. "I'm not sure why that happened, I thought it would just give you a body, a new chance at life."

"Don't worry about it cousin," he said as he waved it off and looked at Seto with a smile on his face. "I had a great teacher myself, and enjoyed my lessons." Tilting his head up, he gave Seto a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'll see what I can do about restoring your memories Pharaoh."

"I told you, I'm no longer your Pharaoh since you now hold that title."

Atemu didn't miss the strange look Seth gave him when he mentioned his title. He furrowed his brow for a moment. Was there something that Seth hadn't told him? Some worry of his, some problem back in Egypt? He would have to ask the other later. But now wasn't the time, since their food arrived and everyone was quickly distracted.

Seth found all the new kinds of food very interesting. He had never tasted food like this, and he enjoyed it a lot. At first he had been hesitant about choosing something unknown to him, but Mokuba had assured him that pizza was great and he would love it, so he had tried one. On top of what looked like ordinary flat bread there was cheese, very different from the one they had had in Egypt, some red sauce he couldn't identify and lots of other ingredients, decoratively thrown on top of that. Skeptically, he eyed the foreign dish, but when he saw Atemu taking a bite of Seto's pizza, he just shook his head and watched Mokuba closely to find out how to eat it.

Oh! That tasted good! They should try something like that in Egypt! Greedily, Seth ate the rest of the pizza, Seto watching him with an amused expression, wondering if they would blame him should history books tomorrow contain a note about the Egyptians being the ones who invented pizza.

* * *

"Mokuba, you should go to bed now".

The younger Kaiba looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, showing Seth Duel Monsters cards and explaining them to the stunned Egyptian.

"Oh, Seto, that's not fair, I'm old enough to stay up a bit longer."

Seto shook his head, "I'm afraid you're not, Mokie, you have school tomorrow. But be assured, I won't stay up very long either. I need to sort some things out in the company tomorrow, they have been doing things pretty much without me during the last months and not everything went well, as I expected. There are no major problems, but I need to make some sort of appearance there to remind them who pays them…."

Atemu winked at Seth and walked over to him quietly, whispering, "This is how he always gets when he talks about his company. Up to this day though I couldn't find out what all of this is about. Mokuba keeps telling me he is always surprised how I can keep his brother away from his work for so long. But you were the same back in Egypt, so I shouldn't have been surprised"

Seth grinned. "That is true, I enjoy my work a lot, and Seto does too, obviously."

Meanwhile Mokuba had tried the puppy dog eyes on his brother, who was obviously used to that already and only raised his eyebrow.

"Look, little brother, we'll make a deal. You get one of Atemu's chocolate cookies - "Hey!", the former pharaoh cried - and then you go to sleep."

Mokuba tilted his head, contemplating the idea. At last he agreed. "Alright, but I get the cookie now and not tomorrow when I will have forgotten about it."

"You will get it now," Seto assured him. "Follow me and you'll get it."

"I wouldn't have thought the little one would fall for that kind of bribe…", Seth murmured.

Atemu laughed. "Oh, he's a lot cleverer than you think. I guess he has something on his mind he wants to talk about to Seto and was just waiting for an opportunity like that."

"Seto?", Mokuba began when they were in the kitchen, away from the other two.

"What is it, Mokie?"

"Why are you still so angry with him?" his little brother wanted to know.

Calmly, Seto took out the cookie jar, and opened it, finding Mokuba's favorite and handing it to him. "With Seth? He annoys me."

"But why, Seto? It's not that I'm worried about him, he doesn't look like the type to get depressive when you glare at him….I'm worried about you. When someone annoys you, you get so angry it scares me sometimes. I don't want to see that anger on your face again; I hate it when you're angry. It reminds me of back then…when you never had a reason to laugh, when you always looked angry. You have Atemu now, and he makes you laugh. And Seth won't take him away from you, he wouldn't do that. He likes Atemu so much he sees how happy he is with you. So, please, Seto, stop being angry with him."

Seto sighed. "It's not that easy, Mokuba. But if it bothers you so much I'll try to be nice and not glare at him so much." He ruffled his brother's black hair.

"And now go to sleep, it's really late."

Mokuba grinned. "Thanks for the cookie Atemu!", he shouted into the living room, then dashed out of the door when he heard his brother's boyfriend growl at the loss of the chocolate delicacy.

Shaking his head, Seto smiled at the door, then took out three more cookies, two for him and Atemu and one to try the 'go-to-bed-bribe' on Seth.

* * *

Dragon: Aww poor Atemu lost his precious cookie!

Desidera: But he gets Seto so I think its only fair.

Dragon: True, I'm sure Seto tastes just as good.

Atemu: nods head vigorously


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon :looks sheepish: Umm I humbly apologize for the late update. It is ALL my fault, Desi is not to blame. Too many things happened at once and prevented me from writing out my part of this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next one out sooner than I was with this one. Gomen.

Desidera: No, it's my fault too. I had some minor exams I studied for and a lot of plot bunnies I wanted to do. But we're both back now to those last chapters

Dragon :rolls eyes: Don't listen to her, its really my fault :grins:

* * *

Azure colored eyes watched with pride and joy at the scene as he walked further into the garden. A slight breeze caressed his hair and skin as it gently rustled through the greenery and blossoming colors around him. This was the first time he had been on the Mansion grounds and it amazed him how beautiful it was. Of course nothing could compare to the beauty of the owner of that deep smooth honeyed laughter that floated on the breeze that blew by.

Seth smiled as he stepped closer to the huge aviary, watching silently as Atemu patiently showed Mokuba how to command a majestic bird of prey. It filled his heart with nothing but pure happiness to see his beloved cousin so carefree and at peace with himself. He knew how much Atemu cherished his time with the various creatures in the palace, knowing it was the one time he had to be himself and not the 'god on earth' that everyone expected him to be.

And now Atemu could be what he was born to be rather than what he was trained to be; a simple human with emotions, needs, wants, hopes and dreams that revolved around himself instead of a kingdom and its people.

Seth watched as Atemu instructed Mokuba how to throw a piece of meat up into the air, smiling as the child did as he was told. He watched the falcon swoop down gracefully and grab it in its powerful talons before it carried its self back up to the tree branch it had been previously perched on.

"Atemu, Mokuba, good morning."

Crimson and slate-gray eyes turned towards them. He grinned as the younger Kaiba rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the aviary.

"Good morning cousin. Sleep well?"

Nodding his head, Seth walked up beside Atemu. "He's beautiful, much like Asim was. What have you named this one?"

"Jiyuu, means freedom in this language." The former pharaoh then turned to the younger Kaiba, "Mokuba will you please go and wait for Yugi and Joey. They should be arriving soon. We can meet them out here."

"Ok!" The impish black-haired kid grinned before running off back towards the mansion.

Azure eyes lingered until Mokuba was well out of sight before they turned back to the one standing next to him. "So who is this Yugi and Joey?"

"Do you remember me telling you about the kid that solved the puzzle and released me?" Seth nodded as Atemu threw another piece of meat into the air. "Yugi is my hikari, my savior and like a brother to me. Joey," he said with a smirk on his face. "Well, you'll find out who he is soon enough."

He quirked an eyebrow at the other; "What are you up to?"

"Patience, Seth. They will be here soon."

"Hmphm," he crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed, causing Atemu to laugh at the response. "So tell me, why do you need me to be the one to teach Seto about the Rod when you could do it your self?"

"I know I could easily teach him but I have my reasons for asking you too. And don't look at me that way, I will not tell you why either. Just know that you are doing me a favor."

"You are full of mysteries today aren't you?" Seth asked causing Atemu to shrug his shoulders and give a sharp whistle to his falcon, commanding it to land on the gauntlet covering his hand and forearm. "So where is Seto?"

"Hmm….oh! He's at Kaiba Corp. I don't expect him back till after supper tonight."

"Does he always stay gone this long?" Azure eyes watched passively as the graceful Jiyuu landed on the other teen's arms, ruffling his feathers a bit before tucking them comfortably behind him.

"Yeah, he has a lot to do."

"And you don't mind being alone for so long?"

Rolling his eyes, Atemu flicked his glance at his former High Priest. "No. With Mokuba and Jiyuu keeping me busy plus I'm still trying to learn this modern world. I have plenty to do around here."

"I can imagine with an imp like that."

"Seth…"

"What?" he held up his hands in surrender. "I like him but he's one hell of a fighter armed with a frying pan."

"Well it's your own fault. You should have waited till we could have introduced you to him."

"Speaking of which… why did he attack me? He said something about a fake Kaiba?"

Atemu sighed as he let the falcon fly from his arm back up to his favorite perch. "I'm not exactly sure since I can't remember those times. But from what my Aibou and Seto have told me, there was once where I shattered the darkness from Seto. Later a man named Pegasus found a way to bring that back into a 'fake Kaiba'. Yugi and I battled him with Seto's help and won the duel."

"Well that explains some of it then."

"Why don't you just search his memories? I know you can."

Seth shook his head. "No, I won't invade his privacy… I just look for what I need to understand this time. Nothing more."

"I'm glad," Atemu smiled and opened his mouth to say something else when a shout stopped him.

"They're here Atemu!"

Both Egyptians turned to look at a mop of black hair leading two guests towards them.

"Hey, Atemu! Great to see you!"

Jiyuu gave a slightly displeased cry when Joey's voice disturbed his peace. His owner though smiled. "Hello Joey", he answered. "It is good you are here."

But something else had caught Joey's eye.

"Wow, moneybags! Since when do you get a tan like that over night? What did you do?"

Seth only stared at him, without replying anything. Joey looked slightly uncomfortable at the lack of reaction. "What happened to you, Kaiba? No insults today?"

"Jahi?" Seth finally choked out.

The blonde duelist raised both his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now, really, Kaiba, I think you learned some time ago how to pronounce my name."

Atemu smirked at the surprise in his priest's eyes and turned to welcome Yugi, who cocked his head slightly.

(Who is that, Atemu?)

((Oh, that is Seth, my former High Priest, Seto's past self.))

(Seto's…past self!)

((Yes, he somehow got transported to the future by a spell that went wrong. We had quite a few problems to sort out but now I think we are having a momentary peace, so I figured you might want to get to know him))

(Of course we would want that, Atemu. I think you should inform Joey too before the both of them go crazy)

((Really, my hikari? I would love to just watch and see what they do with each other.))

(Alright, Atemu, but everything that happens is your responsibility and you promise me to stop them before they kill each other)

((I promise, my hikari.))

"Jahi! I can't believe you are here too!" Seth finally voiced his surprise, his face somewhere between a joyful grin and a clever smirk.

"Earth to Kaiba!" Joey shouted, "What did you have for breakfast? Drugs?"

Seth took a step towards him, crossing his arms as well. "Oh, since when do you have such a temper, Jahi? You were always so obedient, so anxious to please me. I remember we had some differences back when you became my servant. But you were different even then."

Joey listened to him, not understanding anything, except the familiar smirk on the other's face. "What the hell makes you think I would ever try to please you? Servant! Like Hell! And try to get my name right!"

"So you have no memories either? No, I don't think you are the same person I knew. The difference between him and you is like the one between me and my future self."

Joey stared at him, at a complete loss of words. "Am I going crazy, Yugi?" he asked almost shakily. "What is he talking about?"

A look of pity formed on Yugi's face and he was about to raise his voice to explain when there came a loud "Oh!" from Seth.

The blue-eyed Egyptian had not been idle. Quickly he had searched Seto's mind for references to his former servant and had found some quite interesting stories, along with a nickname…

"sqbH, iw." (relax dog)

"Kaiba, whatever shit you are pulling now, stop it or I will…"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, giving Atemu an accusing look. The ex-pharaoh grinned and shrugged his shoulders, a strange glee in his eyes as he watched the scene, of course getting every word Seth said in Egyptian. No, he hadn't quite forgotten that one incident concerning a blasted up TV and a certain blond friend of his…

Yugi sighed. (You are hopeless, Atemu. Admit it, you are having too much fun. Now let me join in, what did Seth just say to Joey?)

((Oh, but of course I enjoy this. He said "Relax, dog"))

Poor Yugi buried his head in his hands. (Not again. Don't tell me this is starting all over again.) But behind the curtain of his wildly colored hair, Atemu caught Yugi grinning.

Joey though was still fuming, whereas Seth's look was just as stoical as that of the great sphinx.

"pn Dnd, pw nn nfr n snb." (This rage, it is not good for your health)

"Listen, mister high and mighty, if you don't stop that right now, I will…."

"You will what, mutt? Sue me? Or sue him? Or both of us?"

The sound of that voice made Joey turn around immediately. For a long second he just gaped, mouth open, eyes impossibly wide. Then he turned back to look at Seth, who wore an expression of distinct satisfaction.

And then Joey Wheeler sank down onto the lawn, pinching himself and wincing as it hurt. "I think I just got hit by a meteorite. A big one." he whispered, staring up at Yugi as if to make sure at least his best friend was still real.

Yugi couldn't stand that look and held his hand out to Joey. "It is alright, buddy, you're perfectly healthy. Atemu will explain in a minute."

With that he gave the former pharaoh a meaningful look, while Seto stepped closer, eying Seth warily, but coming to stand next to him.

"Hello love", he smiled, placing a small kiss on Atemu's lips. "I got home earlier because things were going better than I thought at the company."

Atemu returned the smile, then looked at the two of them, standing next to each other looking like night and day and yet so similar, so beautiful. Flashes of passionate nights with both of them came to his memory and he had to smile. It was a good thing neither Seth nor Seto shared a mind link with him.

Yugi, though, did.

(Focus, Atemu. Look at poor Joey and try to give him an explanation)

With a sigh Atemu nodded and turned to the blonde haired boy. "Joey, this is a difficult situation. This is, as you can see the real Seto Kaiba" – he pointed at Seto who raised an eyebrow – "but the other one is the former High Priest and now Pharaoh of Egypt, Seth, Seto's past self and my lover back in Egypt."

"Bloody hell!" Joey said, staring at them. "So he's from Egypt? But why does he know me?"

"He had a servant back then who looked like you." Atemu explained patiently. "He was called Jahi and he was very loyal to his master and he followed him around like a dog from time to time…"

"Hey! Wait, no! That….that's…."

"Oh, he was nothing like you, no need to worry about that." Seth snapped. "And remember, you started the insults, even if they were directed at my future self."

"I can defend myself without your help," Seto mumbled, but no one listened to him.

"You won't stop me from insulting whoever I like to insult, you can't order me around like your servant, you know!", Joey shouted angrily.

Yugi rubbed his temples, sighing.

(Always remember, Atemu, that you could have prevented this…)

((I will, my hikari, but I am still having fun))

"Why not?" Seto spoke up, an all too familiar smirk on his face. "I would love to have a servant. Let's have a duel, mutt, and the loser has to be the winner's servant."

"You are crazy, Kaiba! I won't do anything like that, you can wash your boxers yourself!"

"I wouldn't have let you drool all over my boxer shorts, mutt."

"Aaargh!"

"You do sound like a dog when you make that kind of noise." Seth added, grinning.

"Atemu!" Yugi threw a half annoyed, half pleading look at his former yami, who sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop this. Come, Joey, we will go inside and those two will apologize later." With that he took the other boy's arm and lead him away, giving Yugi a sign to follow him, which left two tall brunets alone in the garden.

Seto couldn't help but smirk as he heard Joey's angry comments even as they disappeared from view.

"So what's the real reason you decided to come home and don't hand me that same bull you told Atemu."

Sapphire eyes clashed with azure. "You know nothing," he hissed.

"I'll let you think that. Now, I suggest you take off that coat and get comfortable."

"Why?"

"Cause its time to start your training. That's why Atemu left us out here. Plus we will need the room. Summoning creatures takes space, especial our dragons."

Whatever resentment Seto was feeling at the moment, instantly flew out the window at the prospect of being able to see those live Blue Eyes White Dragons again. Nodding his head, Seto took of his coat and laid it on the ground then turned to fully face his other.

"Good, now I suggest we sit down, this might be taxing for you the first time."

Seto growled at the thought of Seth thinking he was too weak to handle anything, but complied anyways. "You forget that I summoned a Blue Eyes back in Egypt."

"And you are forgetting that Isis helped you do that. Trust me, you didn't do that on your own."

Seto growled once again and mumbled something to him self as he narrowed his gaze at his darker look-a-like.

"You are correct. It is amazing sometimes how Atemu can make us do things that not even the end of the world could make us do. So much power he holds in his hand and you know I'm not talking about the magic kind either."

"Would you get the fuck out of my head!"

Seth smirked at his irate other half. "I do not need a mind link to know what you are thinking, especially when it comes to _him._" He paused. "Hand me the Rod."

At those four words something came over Seto that he had never thought he would feel before. He actually felt possessive over the golden object. It was his, given to him by Atemu and had bonded to it. It was _his._

Seto reached behind him and gripped the Rod tight in his hand before pulling it out of his belt where he had come to place it every time he carried it. "You can teach me without me giving it to you." He grounded out through clenched teeth.

Watching the paler man, Seth internally grinned at the reaction Seto was giving him to his request. Good, it seemed Seto had come to accept its powers and had rightfully bonded to the powerful item. This would make things easier.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Seth tried to calm Seto down. "sqbH, p3y-I ky. I do not need the Sennen Rod. I just wanted to see your reaction. Congratulations, Seto you passed the test." (relax, my other)

"Bastard," Seto growled out, still not loosening his grip on the Rod.

"I'm glad to see you think so highly of _yourself._ Now, lets take this lesson to the proper classroom."

And with a wave of Seth's hand, Seto found him self surrounded by shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto gasped at the sensation of someone else bring him into the Shadow Realm for only the second time since he had accepted magic. Needless to say it 'felt' better when he was the one that did it. Pressing his fingers to his temple, he opened up his eyes to see Seth smirking at him.

"It gets easier the more you come here."

"I don't plan on coming here much. I have no reason too."

"And if our lovely Pharaoh asked you to, would you?"

Seto growled, hand curling around the Sennen Rod. "He wouldn't have a reason to come here. He doesn't belong here."

"That's where you are wrong," Seth sighed. "As long as he lives, he will always belong to the Realm and its monsters. The Pharaoh belongs here as much as you do now."

"I thought we had already agreed that Atemu wasn't Pharaoh anymore."

"He will always be _our_ Pharaoh, Seto. You can't deny that there is something about him that even makes people like _us_ want to bow to him, serve him, make him happy at all costs even if it goes against everything we have ever known. Yet he never asks that of us does he?"

Seth gazed into sapphire eyes with a wistful look on his face. "All he ever wanted was to be accepted for the man he is; not his title, not his blood line, and not for his wealth. And yet I took everything he didn't want to be known by and almost killed him to possess it. I wanted that power and I almost got my wish."

Seto frowned. It was true he knew that a great battle had happened between Seth and Atemu; he didn't know all the circumstances of why it happened. It even seemed Seth was reluctant to give the details and of course he wasn't sure if Atemu would be willing to bring up such bad memories.

He remembered all too clearly that Seth had mentioned something about a father that wanted power, wanted to take over the world. Was he the man behind the reason Seth betrayed Atemu, just like Gozaboro was the reason he turned out the way he was and started Death T with the intentions of killing Atemu and Yugi?

If that was true, then both of them had more in common than he thought and at the same time, Atemu was the one that saved them both from the darkness that threatened to consume their heart and souls.

Seth watched in silence as Seto seemed to be drifting off in thought. He hoped that something he had said would allow Seto to open up more to him. He could feel it in his heart that his time was growing short and that soon he would find himself back in his time. He knew this animosity between him and Seto was hurting Atemu because Atemu loved them both.

"We should get on with this," Seth whispered in the darkened shadows that surrounded them.

"Yes, I want to hurry up and get back."

"Of course." Seth nodded his head. "Now I need you to relax. It's hard to do this on your own the first time. When it comes to summoning your Ka monster, you need to do a bit of 'soul searching'. Look deep within your self and draw on the heart of it and you."

Seto threw him a skeptical glance and the other lifted his right eyebrow. This was a look Seto knew he himself gave his employees when they amused him with their thickness. A soft blush crept onto his face. He didn't enjoy being insulted, but even less than that he wanted to be considered thick.

With a sigh he closed his eyes.

"Will you let me in? It is easier that way…"

"Alright," Seto growled, "But should you dig out something personal without my permission I swear I'll find a way to lock you in here and let you be devoured by the shadows."

Seth smirked. "We'll see about that. Private secrets have a way of slipping out on their own. Now, concentrate."

Endless hallways were the first thing they both found, long rows of doors on each side. Some looked like the office doors at Kaiba Corp, there were even automatic doors, but all black, neither allowing the smallest insight. The majority of them though looked more like the doors at Kaiba mansion, made of expensive, dark brown wood.

"Well," Seto heard a soft voice say and found Seth's ghostly image next to him. "It looks like you divided your mind up into business and private chambers. This is interesting. What do you think do your business chambers contain?"

Seto didn't have to think about that question. "Only the most important details about the company, the staff, the projects and products we are working on. Everything labeled strictly business. But I don't think that's all. Many of the other rooms should contain business as well, after all it has a lot of impact on my private life."

"Indeed." Seth agreed and stopped in front of one of the wooden doors. "They show nothing on the outside, keep everything in…what do you associate the Blue Eyes with?"

"With dueling and power," Seto answered smoothly. "And dueling is something private. It's one of the few things I have in my life that is controlled by me."

"Then let us try this door," Seth suggested and went to open one of them, but Seto pushed him away and did it himself. The door slid open, giving them access to a room filled with pictures hanging on the walls, all of them showing laughing faces of a dark haired man and a young woman with deep blue eyes. On some of them there was a little blue-eyed baby present. Dust and cobwebs covered the picture frames and hid many a picture from view. Seto crossed his arms.

"Is this your family?" Seth tried after more than a minute of silence had passed.

"I guess so. I don't remember them much. They were never very important to me."

Seth looked around, taking in the number of pictures the wall carried. "No," he decided then, "They were important to you, otherwise you wouldn't have stored all these pictures in here. This is your mind, it doesn't store things without reason."

Seto felt uncomfortable with Seth looking at the pictures with interest. Even if this was a part of his life that was perfect, one that he at one time wished would have never left him, he knew now that if things didn't happen the way they did, then he wouldn't be where he is now. And most importantly, he probably wouldn't have ever met Yugi and his yami who he had come to love.

His life had moved on and it was time for them to do the same. "Let's go," he requested and strode out of the room, the other following. Behind them the door snapped shut with a loud clicking sound.

"Alright, what happens now?"

"We go on searching, of course," Seth sighed. "After all we want to find the Blue Eyes so you can call upon your Ka monster, right?"

So they continued opening wooden doors left and right. One of them was stuffed with Mokuba's baby toys. "Your memories of raising your little brother," Seth analyzed quickly. Another was full of huge glass windows all giving a wonderful look at the clouds from above. "Flying?" Seto guessed. "Could be." Seth was a bit puzzled and only when Seto told him about planes he finally agreed with him.

The fourth room had hieroglyphics on the walls, illuminated by torches. There were ancient pots, vases and jars, filled with scrolls of Egyptian words, or simply with a foreign smell. "Seems you didn't deny you're past as much as you claimed to do," Seth snickered. Seto's reaction was a sulky grumble containing "Atemu", "teaching" and "bastard".

"What if we take the next one on the right side? It looks huge, like the entrance to a big parlor," Seth wondered, moving forward to open the door.

"No!" Seto suddenly shouted. Seth turned around quickly, right in time to see Seto masking a look or definite horror with icy indifference as he stared at the door.

"What do you think is behind it?" Seth said slowly, watching him carefully.

"None of your business," Seto hissed and for a second the horror was back.

"…Your stepfather?" Seth tried carefully, and when he got no answer he shook his head. "I guess we don't need him to find your Blue Eyes, do we? Let's move on."

With a growl Seto shoved him away and threw open the door shouting, "I'm not afraid of you! Come out, you bastard!"

The room was an eerie office. Models and designs of war technology were placed everywhere, but in the middle of it all, on top of the desk there rested a chessboard. A glowing cigar lay in the ashtray right next to it.

Seto was standing in the middle of the room, panting softly as if he had been running. "Where is he?" he ground out, "Is he lacking the courage to face me? Do you hear me, you piece of shit? I beat you! Game over, stepfather, you will never get me, never get to Mokuba. I own the company now!"

Seto wildly looked around as if expecting a lingering shadow to jump out at him. "I took your precious war machines and made games! Technology that you once used to kill I now use to bring joy to a child's face. How do you like that you son of a bitch!"

While he was talking Seto's voice got louder until in the end he was screaming. Seth stood by, amazed. Ever word was delivered acidly, with a tone of venomous confidence. Yet he could see Seto's left hand shaking, tightly clenched.

Again there was silence but for Seto's small pants. Gradually, he calmed down.

"Where is he?" he demanded again, quietly this time.

"He is not here." Seth answered, "even though his terror lingers. His soul cannot rest in your mind, only your feelings towards him can. This is all about you, he doesn't have a place in here."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Seto snarled.

Seth shrugged. "I didn't know what you would find in this room. It could have been some ghostly image of him. But you seem to be getting over your past, slowly. Come on now, there are more rooms to find out about."

Angrily, Seto slammed to door and followed Seth down the corridor.

The Egyptian turned to the left and found another door that attracted his attention. It was different from the others but he couldn't describe in what way. Perhaps it just felt different, like there was a secret behind it.

He opened it slowly and gasped. Long strips of crimson and gold silk were rippling in gentle waves as a delicate breeze shifted through the light fabric. In the center of the cascading silken sea was a lone shadow outlining a hidden male. The mysterious figure was obviously revered by Seto for his mind to want shield him, wrap him in a protectively but not harm him in anyway.

A beautiful deep, honey-lined voice filled the room, soothing instantly the two that had ventured in and Seth immediately recognized the song being sung in his native tongue. He closed his eyes momentarily, relishing in the sound, before he opened them back up to look at other clues found around them.

On the stone floor were numerous Duel Monster cards, some Seth knew to be Seto's most prized ones while others were ones he recognized from his past, the very ones he and his fellow Priests used in the Shadow Games – including, to his surprise, the three ancient gods that only Atemu could wield.

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of white light, causing both of them to shield their eyes and when they lowered their hands, there in front of the curtain stood a lone figure dressed in purple robes, holding his staff stiffly, silently guarding the hidden male.

"Mahaado!" Seth staggered back, bumping into Seto.

Both stared at the room in utter rapture, noticing the window through which the Nile could be made out and on the other side of the room a blue school uniform, combined with a golden puzzle that they both had come to know so well.

With a quick, "If you allow…" Seth delved into Seto's mind to find out what Mahaado was doing here, in exchange giving Seto some information of his on Mahaado, but other than that it was clear what the room was showing them.

"Fascinating." Seth murmured.

Seto smirked at him. "It is private, though," he teased, "Don't you dare try to look behind that curtain."

Seth stared at him, and then suddenly gave a soft laugh. "I am glad," he whispered, "to see that you treasure Atemu and everything he is. I would not have doubted your emotions, but you know that both of us live more peaceful with an assumption proven. Thank you for caring for Atemu."

Seto nodded. He didn't feel the need to answer, but he was suddenly reminded of Egypt and understanding briefly flashed through his mind. Then he opened the door and firmly led Seth out again. "There are more doors," he said and the both of them started walking again.

"Wait." He suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Seth wanted to know, turning around to look at him.

"This room…I can feel the excitement of a duel, the fierceness and power of a certain card. This is where the Blue Eyes is."

"Now that you have found it, lets pull back. I want you to be able to do this without having to come here every time."

Nodding his head, Seto found himself once again sitting in the Realm of the Shadows. He loosened the tight grip on the Rod that he didn't know he had and let out a small breath of air.

"Now concentrate on that door," Seth's voice carried through the vast emptiness. "Pull out that power within you."

Closing his eyes, Seto did as he was told, eager to see if he could do it again just as he had done in Egypt. A slow warmth spread over him, starting from the center of his being till it flooded his whole body.

Seth watched intensely as a white-golden glow enveloped his other's body till it began to pull away from him. The illuminated 'mist' swirled around, gathering into the familiar shape he knew so well.

Their beautiful, proud Blue Eyes was taking shape, filling the inky darkness with its silver light. And with a mighty roar, that shook both of them down to their very souls, Seto opened his eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Seto found himself sitting back on his lawn, across from Seth, feeling between a mixture of exhaustion and excitement. He never dreamed he would be able to call upon a real Blue Eyes as easily as he had. Every nerve tingled with the shear power of his most trusted creature and if he closed his eyes he could still feel the heated breath of his fierce protector.

"We need to talk."

Seth's solemn voice reached his ears making him looked at the other questionably. "About?"

"Us, and by that I mean the three of us."

"What about us?"

"Look," Seth began. "I know you don't like me here just as I didn't like it when you came to my time. But right now I don't think we are the most important ones here."

"Atemu."

"Yes, he is, after all, the most important thing to both of us. His happiness is what we both strive for more than anything is it not?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Why are you saying this?"

"No need to get defensive. I'm not trying to pry into anything that I do not feel myself. But I think me and you need to come to some type of agreement before long."

"Agreement? We have that already. Atemu was yours in the past and now he is mine. You gave me the chance to be with him here and now cause you couldn't in your time."

"You seem to be forgetting the most important factor in this – Atemu." Seth stood up, walked over to his other and held out a hand to help Seto up. "Take it Seto and let us begin."

Seto eyed the hand warily. "Begin what?"

"To show our Atemu how much we love him, that he will forever be ours no matter what time line or status. Take my hand."

"We…you and I… him?"

Seth smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, us with him tonight." Seth didn't wait any longer and grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him up. "My time is growing short. I can already feel myself slipping back to my native land. I wish one more time to show him that he will always have my heart and as he has yours. Why don't we tell him together?"


End file.
